Pokemon Research Foundation
by TheHunter747
Summary: This document is intended for the eyes of official PRF researchers only. Unauthorized access will result in administration of Class-A amnestics, and possible termination, dependent upon E4 Command. Authorized personnel, welcome to the PRF document library. Within you will find information on the creatures known as 'Pokemon'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I know this isn't actually an update for Transmuting Freedom - that's in the works, though! - but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me be. The original idea was to do just the legendary Pokemon, but then Gyarados and Charizard started complaining, so the entire Pokedex gets a go. For anyone who has seen the SCP Foundation website, you'll recognise - hopefully - the style of the story. For those who haven't, I recommend checking it out. Start with SCP-106. Just so everyone is on the same page, though, I'll give a few basic definitions in this chapter, and the actual stories can start. I own nothing, and since each Pokemon is unique in this story, it's obviously AU.

* * *

Greetings, gentlemen. Or ladies, whichever is reading this document. Within this document is information on some of the gravest threats known to mankind. For centuries now, people have fought against these creatures, struggling valiantly to contain them. Unfortunately, sometimes these efforts are not enough. And that is where we step in. The PRF, or Pokemon Research Foundation, is dedicated to not only capturing each and every one of these creatures, but also to ensuring that we understand them, in order to better protect our world from them and their effects.

To that end, I will now define the various classes of creature contained within these pages;

Safe - As it sounds, Safe creatures are those that we understand completely and can control without difficulty. They pose little to no threat to human life, and in some cases may be allowed to roam semi-freely around the various PRF facilities, provided they keep in touch with an appointed supervisory member of staff.

Euclid - Euclid class creatures are those which we do not understand yet, whether this is because their physiology works in a different way to our current knowledge, or because there is simply no knowledge available about the creatures. By definition, all new acquisitions are classified Euclid until research staff have had time to perform a full analysis, at which point the creature in question may be reassigned. Note that not all creatures are classified Euclid by standard, however.

Keter - In cases where the creature being captured poses a clear and present danger to all human life, with both immense power and high intelligence, the creature is to be given the classification of Keter immediately, and a Mobile Task Force is to be sent in to perform the retrieval operation, rather than the usual retrieval squads. Creatures may also be given Keter classification if they exhibit great power, with a hostile attitude towards humanity in general. However, termination of these creatures is to be used as a last resort only.

Thaumiel - Only given in cases of extreme danger, not just to a small - relatively speaking - portion of humanity, but to the entire planet. These creatures are by far the most dangerous, and all research into neutralizing their abilities is to be given top priority. No less than three (3) Mobile Task Forces will be sent out upon discovery of a Thaumiel-class creature, and at least one of these Task Forces is to be trained in the shielding of the mind.

These are the four classes given to each of these 'Pokemon', as the researchers have dubbed them. (The reason they did so remains unknown.)

Oftentimes, when there is a dangerous situation, or research needs to be conducted, it will be carried out by D-Class personnel, who are chosen semi-randomly, most of them having been taken from death row, or life sentences without possibility of parole. These are considered to be the lowest scum of the planet, and their deaths - should such an event occur - are considered to be acceptable collateral damage. Where possible, inmates on death row are to be considered for the program first, before inmates serving life without parole, however if time is an important factor, then this can be waived.

Mobile Task Forces have been mentioned previously, and I have no intention of leaving them out of this document. Each MTF will be composed of elite soldiers, trained in multiple forms of lethal and non-lethal combat. They are to be sent in to situations that are considered too dangerous for the standard retrieval teams, and many of them may have additional training, whether that is to become proficient in mental shielding, underwater or subterranian tactics, or electromagnetism and quantum physics. (Aside: Believe me, it's needed more often than you would think.)

Most information obtained by the PRF is censored, on a need-to-know basis. Until clearance is granted by a member of E4 Command, all sensitive information contained within these documents is to be redacted. The identity of all members of E4 Command is classified Top Secret, and requires at least a two-thirds majority vote of the entire E4 Command council to reveal the identity of even one of them.

Welcome to the PRF, people. Always remember that we are all that stands between peace, and the complete obliteration of our planet, and by extension, the extinction of the human race.

E4-[REDACTED], E4 Command.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. The first few PRFs should be written up and posted soon. Might start work on one now, actually. They will run in numerical order, following the National Dex list. So everyone's favourite, Bulbasaur, will be the first to receive the PRF treatment! Can you feel the excitement building? Also, just to cover my ass from any repercussions - there is no SCP Foundation fanfiction section that I know of, but this can be considered a crossover between that fandom and Pokemon. There. Now you can't say I haven't at least tried. Hope you enjoy, and please review! ( Never mind, I was going to post this and found the SCP Foundation Mythos section under Miscellaneous.)


	2. PRF-001

A/N: So, I said the first document would be up today, and it is. I own none of this, so don't sue.

* * *

 **Number:** PRF-001

 **Designation:** 'Bulbasaur'

 **Class:** Safe

 **Containment Procedures:** PRF-001 is to be kept in a chamber no less than 5m x 5m x 3m, with ventilation readily available. However, under no circumstances should this ventilation system be connected to the rest of Site-[REDACTED]'s airflow systems. (See Incident Log 001-A.) Water should be readily available for PRF-001 at all times, and food consisting of mostly leafy plants, with mealworms interspersed, should be delivered thrice daily. Any signs of metamorphosis from the bulb on PRF-001's back should be reported to the Site Director immediately, and at least three (3) security personnel are to immediately report to PRF-001's containment chamber. All personnel entering the containment unit should wear breathing filtration masks, and are to report to the onsite shower facility immediately after leaving the chamber. Any instance of PRF-001-1 being created while personnel are within the chamber requires that the afflicted personnel report to the onsite medical facilities as soon as possible.

 **Description:** PRF-001 appears to be a small, turquoise-coloured creature, approximately 0.71m in height, weighing roughly 6.9kg. The creature takes the shape of a quadrupedal reptile, which some researchers have seen similarities to dinosaurs in. The large green bulb on its back appears to be a part of the creature's physiology, and attempts to remove this bulb have resulted in [DATA REDACTED]. As of -/-/-, all testing on PRF-001's bulb is to be halted, by order of E4 Command. From time to time - (Most prevalent when PRF-001 feels distress. Dr. -) - the bulb on PRF-001's back will emit a cloud of airborne spores, collectively designated PRF-001-1. These spores appear relatively harmless to humans, though their effects on smaller mammals is increased. (See Testing Log 001-A.) The spores appear to be a method of defense, but due to the high quantity that can be produced in a single day, they can quickly become fairly dangerous. Interestingly, the spores appear to be effective against PRF-150, and it is recommended that the spores be collected and used in the containment procedures for PRF-150. ( _Request granted by order of E4 Command._ ) While PRF-001 does not appear to age in any way, upon the death of PRF-003, the bulb on its back will begin to undergo metamorphosis, and PRF-001 will transform into an identical copy of PRF-002. At this point, PRF-001 is to be redesignated as PRF-002, and moved to its new containment chamber.

 **Incident Log 001-A:** On -/-/-, Site-[REDACTED]'s infirmary sent a message to E4 Command, claiming that there had been a containment breach. Site-[REDACTED] was immediately sealed, and MTF-Eta-3 were sent in to ascertain the extent of the breach. Upon arrival, it was discovered that the ventilation systems of Site-[REDACTED] had been contaminated with spores of unknown origin. MTF-Eta-3 immediately requested Hazmat suits, before continuing to trace the spores back to their source. The source was eventually confirmed to be a mixture of PRF-001, PRF-002, and PRF-003, all of which were contained at Site-[REDACTED]. PRF's present at Site-[REDACTED] were removed temporarily, a process made easier by the fact that only Safe-Class creatures were stored at the Site, and a new ventilation system was fitted, with three separate systems, isolated from the main system, created for PRF-001, PRF-002, and PRF-003. Since this action was taken, there have been no further containment breaches by PRF-001.

 **Testing Log 001-A:** Tests were carried out to obtain information about the effects of PRF-001-1.

 **Test 001-1:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was exposed to approximately 10mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Result: Subject appeared to experience temporary paralysis, lasting for approximately 9.7 seconds.

 **Test 001-2:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Result: Subject experienced severe paralysis across its entire body, and died during experiment at an unknown time.

 **Test 001-3:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was connected to an EEG and a heart rate monitor, before being exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Results: Identical to Test 001-2, however due to the monitoring equipment, TOD was determined to be approximately 10 minutes into the subject's paralysis.

 **Test 001-4:**

Subject: D-118, male, Caucasian, 42 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health.

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximately 10mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Results: A few seconds into the test, subject reported mild itching coming from his left arm, which was later determined to have received the highest concentration of PRF-001-1. Test concluded.

 **Test 001-5:**

Subject: D-118, male, Caucasian, 42 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health.

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Results: Subject exhibited a mild skin rash, comparable to that associated with nettle stings, and reported that his limbs felt heavy and sluggish for around ten (10) minutes. No other effects noted.

 **Test 001-6:**

Subject: D-118, male, Caucasian, 42 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health.

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximatley 100mg of PRF-001-1, and observed.

Results: Subject exhibited severe skin rash, comparable to eczema, but did not attempt to scratch it or relieve itching until roughly one hour into the test. Subject's heart rate and brain activity spiked multiple times during this hour, and when interviewed after the test, the subject revealed he had been completely incapable of movement, though his internal vital organs - heart, lungs, brain - continued to work perfectly during this time. When compared later, subject's heart and brain activity were considered to be a close match to those of a person experiencing sleep paralysis, a condition wherein the mind is awake but the body is not, and thus does not heed the mind's commands. No lasting effects noted, subject is currently being treated for his skin rash.

 **Test 001-7:**

Subject: PRF-150, during containment breach.

Procedure: Subject shattered all glass containers in Lab-[REDACTED], causing large quantities of PRF-001-1 to spill out into the air.

Results: Despite having been exposed to well over the maximum non-lethal dosage for humans, PRF-150 did not show any signs of harm. No skin rash was observed to form, however the paralysis effect did still occur. PRF-150 remained paralysed for two and a half (2.5) hours, well below the expected recovery time for the dosage received. Request was submitted, and granted, to use PRF-001-1 as a containment measure for PRF-150. No lasting effects noted.


	3. PRF-002

**A/N:** I own nothing. Not even a clean bill of health.

 **Number:** PRF-002

 **Designation:** 'Ivysaur'

 **Class:** Euclid

 **Containment Procedures:** PRF-002 is to be kept in a chamber no less than 5m x 5m x 3m, with ventilation readily available. However, under no circumstances should this ventilation system be connected to the rest of Site-[REDACTED]'s airflow systems. (See Incident Log 001-A.) Water should always be readily available for PRF-002, and food consisting of mostly leafy plants, with mealworms interspersed, should be delivered thrice daily. All personnel entering the containment unit should wear breathing filtration masks and are to report to the onsite shower facility immediately after leaving the chamber. Any instance of PRF-002-1 being created while personnel are within the chamber requires that the afflicted personnel report to the onsite medical facilities as soon as possible.

 **Description:** PRF-002 appears to be a medium-sized, turquoise-coloured creature, approximately 1m in height, weighing roughly 13kg. The creature takes the shape of a quadrupedal reptile, which some researchers have seen similarities to dinosaurs in. (Side note: Dr. E has suggested that this family of creatures have more in common with toads than dinosaurs. After observing the movements of the creatures, E4 Command is inclined to agree.) The large green bulb that was present in its time as PRF-001 has undergone a metamorphosis, becoming a large flowering plant, though it should be noted that the petals of the flower are not fully opened in this stage. The effects of attempting to remove this plant are identical to the effects noted in PRF-001's file. As of -/-/-, all testing on PRF-002's bulb is to be halted, by order of E4 Command. PRF-002 will occasionally produce clouds of spores, like those produced by its previous form, collectively designated PRF-002-1. As before, these spores appear relatively harmless to humans in small doses, though their effects on smaller mammals is increased. (See Testing Log 002-A.) The effect of these spores appears to have become more pronounced. While PRF-002 does not appear to age in any way, upon the death of PRF-003, the bulb on its back will begin to undergo metamorphosis, and PRF-002 will transform into an identical copy of PRF-003. At this point, PRF-002 is to be re-designated as PRF-003 and moved to its new containment chamber.

 **Testing Log 002-A:** Tests were carried out to obtain information about the effects of PRF-002-1.

 **Test 002-1:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was exposed to approximately 10mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Result: Subject appeared to experience temporary paralysis, lasting for approximately 9.7 minutes. Subject remained incapable of opening its right eyelid for the remainder of its life and experienced drastically shortened lifespan.

 **Test 002-2:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Result: Subject experienced severe paralysis across its entire body and died during experiment at an unknown time. Scientists assigned to the specimen indicated mild electric shocks being received from the specimen's fur, uncertain as to cause.

 **Test 002-3:**

Subject: Common rat, no genetic abnormalities, average health.

Procedure: Subject was connected to an EEG and a heart rate monitor, before being exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Results: Identical to Test 002-2, however due to the monitoring equipment, TOD was determined to be approximately 4.2 minutes into the subject's paralysis.

 **Test 002-4:**

Subject: D-287, male, Caucasian, 28 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health.

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximately 10mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Results: A few seconds into the test, subject reported severe itching coming from his left pectoral, which was later determined to have received the highest concentration of PRF-002-1. 3 minutes into the test, subject became unresponsive. 2 hours later, subject began responding again, and revealed similar symptoms as in Test 001-6. Test concluded.

 **Test 002-5:**

Subject: D-287, male, Caucasian, 28 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health.

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximately 50mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Results: Subject exhibited a severe skin rash, comparable to that associated with severe hypoallergenic reactions, and remained in a state of paralysis for approximately 46 hours. No other effects noted. (Side note: Subject appeared to develop asthma, however circumstances prevented testing to determine the cause of the condition.)

 **Test 002-6:**

Subject: D-287, male, Caucasian, 28 years of age. No genetic anomalies, average health, mild asthma (see previous test report).

Procedure: Subject connected to an EEG and heart monitor, before being exposed to approximately 100mg of PRF-002-1 and observed.

Results: Subject exhibited extraordinarily severe skin rash within seconds of exposure, before immediately entering a paralysed state. Subject expired 3 minutes into the test. Subject made only one vocalization in this time, immediately after exposure. Analysis of the data indicates a high probability the subject was attempting to request help from staff on-site.

 **Test 002-7:**

Subject: PRF-150.

Notes: Given results of Test 002-6, E4 Command felt it necessary to determine if PRF-002-1 can at least contain PRF-150.

Procedure: Subject exposed to approximately 100mg of PRF-002-1.

Results: Despite having been exposed to well over the maximum non-lethal dosage for humans, PRF-150 did not show any signs of harm. No skin rash was observed to form however the paralysis effect did still occur. PRF-150 remained paralysed for 27.6 hours, well below the hypothesized recovery time for the dosage received. Request was submitted, and granted, to use PRF-002-1 as an additional containment measure for PRF-150. No lasting effects noted.


End file.
